Devilman Crybaby Rise of the Spirits of Vengeance
by amosclw
Summary: (AU crossover fanfic) Taking place between Devilman Crybaby episode 9 and 10. You've heard the tale. You've seen the story. Due to being trapped in an eternal time loop, the cast of the story are doomed to experience tragedy again and again. Until one day, as if fate had decided that enough is enough, the spirit of vengeance arrived to give Akira the ending that he deserves.
1. The legend of the Ghost Rider

Author's note: This is actually a concept manuscript. I was hoping that someone more talented and skilled would adopt this manuscript and make an exciting story out of it. If anyone wants to adopt this story, then just let me know via private messenger and be sure to let me give me equal credit when you do write a story out of this manuscript. Now with that said, let's begin.

It was said that the world was built upon legends. Tall tales that help us humans make sense of things that are either too great or too terrifying to understand and believe in. This is one of them. The legend of the Ghost Rider.

The origins of the Ghost Rider was said to have been dated back to some time after the event called the Great Flood.

After that great disaster had ended with the legendary Noah, his family and all of the chosen animals riding on the Ark which caused them to survive the disaster, God created a beautiful rainbow in the sky which signified his promise to any and all survivors of humanity that he will never smite his wrath upon the face of the Earth.

However, over the many millennia since then, he continued to witness mankind committing countless misdeeds and ungodly actions, which eventually infuriated him. But, being the respectful and honorable entity himself, he refused to smite his wrath onto humanity so to counter this problem, he created the Spirits of Vengeance aka the Ghost Riders.

They were vestiges of God's power bonded to potential human hosts. Once bonded with those spirits, the possessed human hosts were forever cursed to wander the surface of the human world for the purpose of fighting off any and all thriving supernatural and satanic threats, purify the world from any and all committed sins and most importantly, punshing the guilty for their mistreatment towards the truly innocent and undeserving.

Over the many past generations, the Spirits pursued their cause to purge the unrighteousness. And you know the one thing about legends.

Sometimes, they turn out to be actually true.


	2. Devilman's fateful encounter

The world has fallen. A man broken. The hero named Devilman aka Akira Fudo has lost everything. His entire family. All of his friends. Most importantly, the person that he loved with all of his heart.

All of them murdered. Their lives taken away by the demons. Broken by his loss, he is on his way to Ryo's current location. The cliffs that they spent their childhood days when they children. Holding Miki's severed head, what's left of his love, he is slowly making his way there.

Until, he had heard the sound of a motorcycle approaching him. Soft at first, but then it grew louder and louder as it grew close to Akira. Then, Akira saw him.

It was a being who wore an outfit that resembles one worn by a member of a biker gang. He looked like a walking human skeleton. What's more disturbing about the being was that he was on fire. Literally. The being's entire body was burning on so much fire. The being's motorbike was also just as terrifying as the being itself. It had a giant skull on the front and the wheels of the motorbike was also burning on fire.

The being then pointed a bony finger at him and spoke in a demonic voice. "Akira Fudo. Devilman", Then Akira flinched at how the being had known his identity, then out of impulse, Akira transformed and soon fought against the being. After a while, Akira was defeated but thankfully not killed. The skeletal burning being then introduced itself.

Akira asked "Who are you?" and the being replied, "I am the spirit of vengeance that roams this world to punish the wicked who has spilled the blood of the innocent. You can call me what the humans who know of me call me, the Ghost Rider."

Akira said, "Ghost Rider?" and the Ghost Rider said "That friend of yours, the one named Ryo Asuka. His manipulations have shed so much innocent blood. He must pay for all of his crimes and vengeance for those whose lives were mercilessly taken away by him and any or all of his allies must be fulfilled."

After that, the Rider had told him about the eternal time loop Akira, Ryo and everyone on the planet including his loved ones were trapped in an eternal time loop to make Ryo suffer for his crimes and told Akira that this time loop of eternal torment and misery has gone on long enough and needs to be put to a stop.

Akira claimed that the Rider is lying but the Rider claims that he is not lying as he has seen the time loops and the series of tragic event happen many times already. The Rider even describes the entire series of events right down to tragic deaths of every major character involved and the way that they died. This shocked Akira but it proved that the rider was right.

So, the rider said that he had an idea on how to help Akira to put an end to this situation once and for all. He asked for Miki's severed head and told him that he could trust him with it. So, Akira trusting the Ghost Rider handed the head to him. Thus, with the head of the dead young girl in hand, the Ghost Rider rode off into the night.


	3. Ghost Rider: Character Profile

Debuted at Marvel Comics in the 1970s, his debut ushered in Marvel Comics' age of the antiheroes.

Unlike the majority of superheroes who appeared in the comics at the time, Johnny Blaze was a motorcycle stuntman who made a deal with the devil aka Mephisto, the ruler of hell.

One fateful day, after the deal between Blaze and Mephisto was completed, an act made Mephisto felt that Johnny had cheated him. So to punish him, Mephisto had bonded Johnny's soul with the soul of a demon named Zarathos which resulted in his horrifying skeletal appearance and terrifying variety of powers.

Thus, Johnny became the Ghost Rider. The legendary spirit of vengeance, forever cursed to scour the entire human world. His task. Punishing the wicked humans and deporting any loose demons back to hell.


	4. Onryo Runner: Character Profile

Alright readers. Profile time.

The Onryo Runner.

Name derived from the words, Runner, as Miki Makimura is highly skilled in track running as she is the fastest member of her high school track team and, Onryo, a type of Japanese vengeful ghost which is capable of causing harm in the world of the living, harming or killing enemies, or even causing natural disasters to exact vengeance to redress the wrongs it received while alive then takes their spirits from their dying bodies.

Here is the backstory.

The Onryo Runner was actually Miki Makimura, the love interest of Akira Fudo aka the titular hero, Devilman.

Miki was a kind young lady who wanted to love everybody. Having grown up around her deeply religious Christian father and confronting ostracization for being bi-racial, Miki had confidence in observing something other than the surface of somebody and in addition becoming more acquainted with them better. She would do anything in the need of the general population she administers to. Even when the presence of demons was made known, Miki declined to partake in the putrefying anarchy that formed in the country, as she stayed undaunted in her confidence in love and prosperity.

Also, she was the fastest member of her high school's track team and held the reputation of being the fastest member.

Despite the series of tragedies that resulted in the world becoming more bleak as Akira's path as Devilman raged on, she remained as the titular hero's one and only ray of hope for humanity. However, then came the fateful moment of her life which served as her most unforgettable highlight.

Her death.

Not only was she murdered by an insane human mob chasing after her, but her dead body was desecrated by being dismembered and paraded around her burning house on tall stakes by said human mob. Thus, when she tragically died, Akira's faith in humanity died with her.

Just when you thought that like all of the other times, this would be the end for her. As always. However, destiny this time had other plans for her and a few chosen others.

The Ghost Rider, the infamous spirit of vengeance, had made contact with Akira when he was on his way to meet Ryo and after proving that he is an ally, Akira gave the rider Miki's severed head and Blaze went off with it to perform something.

Once he has stitched Miki's dead body back together into a complete body, he proceeded to use his powers to summon her soul from the afterlife and made it posses her dead corpse which caused it to be reanimated. Not only that, Mr Blaze also bestowed the powers of the spirit of vengeance into her.

Thus, the kind young girl who wanted to love everyone is now gone. In her place, Miki Makimura became the Onryo Runner.

Just like Johnny Blaze, she is also now a spirit of vengeance. Forever cursed to wander the human world in order to look for any wicked humans to punish and any loose demons to deport them back to hell.

Though she is a bit grateful for the Ghost Rider for bringing her back to life, she carried a bit of self-loathing onto herself as the resultant current state of her becoming a reanimated corpse caused her to see herself as a real monster. For example, whenever she touches someone, they won't get burnt by the hot fires of hell but they feel something just as terrifying. The extremely cold embrace of death.

As compared to the demons and devilmen, she is now a reanimated dead creature. Something she views as an unnatural abomination that shouldn't exist. Fortunately, she was confided by Blaze that her love, Akira, will always love her as she is still human and would do anything to bring her back if given the chance.

Furthermore, the trauma of her violent death at the hands of humans had given her the drive to mercilessly punish any wicked human whose sins have harmed the innocent in any way. Though her ways of punishing the wicked have been seen by many as too extreme, she had stated that she only does the punishing to the truly wicked and wouldn't harm the truly innocent and undeserving.

Luckily, the Onryo Runner had proven from time to time that even though Miki's soul had now been corrupted by the powers of hell, her pure and kind spirit who genuinely wanted to love others still lived on in her new form.

Plus, she treasures the memories of her loved ones and said memories were her drive to protect the innocent so that no one will ever have to go through any similar tragedies that she and her loved ones did.

Abilities and attacks:

Her talented running speed which she was known for when she was human got enhanced to superhuman levels.

Superhuman strength, agility and durability.

Presented by Blaze, she was given a pair of running shoes which she uses her magic to manipulate them to suit her image. Not only that, she was also given a billy club which was made out of two relay race batons connected together by an extendable cable.

Just like the Ghost Rider, she also has the ability to perform her own version of the Penance Stare. In the unfortunate victim's POV who gets caught in the stare, they would feel that their souls had been forcibly dropped into a boiling river of blood that is composed of the pain of all of the innocents that have suffered under the victim's sins in his or her lifetime.

So it's up to you on calling her who she is.

Is the Onryo Runner a spirit of vengeance or is she something else ?


	5. The Ghost Rider Army

Johnny Blaze came up with a plan that sounded so crazy that it just might work.

Using his powers, he summoned all of the Spirits of Vengeance that were serving under him and request that all of them bond themselves to all of the souls in heaven who were murdered by Satan and any or all of the demons

So, all of the spirits of vengeance bonded to themselves to most of the human spirits that were sent to the afterlife. All of the chosen were innocent people who were killed during the course of Akira's path as Devilman by either Ryo, the demons or any guilty human who has spilled their blood.

After they have bonded, they went back to the mortal realm in order to possess their lifeless corpses which are reanimated as a result while also being given various powers and weapons at their disposal.

The male ones have a resemblance to the typical appearance of the Ghost Riders of the Marvel Universe. Skeleton. Burning on hellfire.

On the other hand, the female ones have a resemblance to the typical appearance of an Onryo, a Japanese vengeful ghost. Hair as black as night. Pale bluish white skin. Blood red eyes.

Among the resurrected innocent humans who have become beings similar to Johnny Blaze were Akira's loved ones.

His friends such as his childhood friend, Miki Kuroda "Miko". (Unlike other innocents who were murdered, she was already a devilman before she was murdered so her soul was instead guided by Blaze's power and repossessed her body to reanimate it which is now complete due to Johnny finding her dismembered body parts, stitched them back together in their proper places and used his power on it to stimulate the corpse's healing factor so that the body parts can heal and become firmly connected in their proper places.)

His family. Akira's parents (Kaori Fudo and Reijiro Fudo) The resultant possession of Reijiro's soul which was bonded to a spirit of vengeance had caused Reijiro's transformed corpse to turn back into it's normal human form.

Akira's foster family. Miki's parents (Noel Makimura and Akiko Makimura) and Miki's younger brother (Taro Makimura). The resultant possession of Taro's soul which was bonded to a spirit of vengeance had caused Taro's transformed corpse to turn back into it's normal human form. Not only that, both Akiko's and Noel's bodies were restored by the Rider into a suitable state for being possessed by the original souls for reanimation.

The person that Akira loved with all of his heart. Miki Makimura. The Onryo Runner. She is elected by Johnny Blaze as leader of the army with himself as supporting command.

Other notable members are Wamu and his rapper gang. At least, the members who were not guilty and were deemed to be granted entry to heaven.


End file.
